


raspberry leaves

by sadie18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, False Memories, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Potions, Potions Accident, cedric and percy are minor but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: amortentia with a slipup, and marcus has a taste of what life could look like with oliver wood





	raspberry leaves

Marcus was rather terrible at potions, but he  _needed_ this grade. 

Sadly, his partner was Higgs, and that really didn't bode well for  _anyone._

"Raspberry stems. Amortentia has a volatile reaction if not done with the right ingredients, so this is of the _utmost_ importance." Snape droned at the front of the class, and Marcus could feel his consciousness slipping away. It was warm in the classroom, even though it was crisp, today December 5th. He rested his head on his hand. 

He noticed Oliver Wood, on the other end of the room, chewing on his quill, looking as tired as he felt. 

_Vile._

"Flint, come on." Higgs muttered. "You falling asleep just makes it worse for the both of us."

Marcus sighed. "Bugger."

As everyone's chairs scraped back so they could get up and rummage through the counters, Marcus shoved HIggs. "You do it."

Marcus didn't care much for many things. He could count on one hand how many things he  _really_ loved. Quidditch nabbed the top spot, obviously. Then it was his mother. Afterwards it was food. Fourth was probably his gran, who spoilt him rotten when his father wasn't around to see, and fifth.. well, Marcus wasn't quite comfortable with admitting his fifth matter of importance. 

But if there was one thing Marcus didn't care for, it was his academics. 

So  _fuck_ potions. 

"Got them." Higgs plopped back down. "What crawled up your arse and died?"

"Your mum, dickhead. Come on, sooner this is finished, the faster we'll get Snape's tantrum over with."

Marcus was alright with the physical aspect of potions, he guessed. Methods came naturally to him, and he felt calm as he chopped the ingredients rhythmically. He was most annoyed when people put him off track. 

After a while, their potion wasn't looking terrible, still a sky blue compared to people's current lilac, but after the last ingredient, it would turn into the pale pink it was expected to be. 

"Raspberry leaves." Higgs said finally, and Marcus absently dropped them in the potion. 

Which was a  _terrible_ fucking idea, because the potion turned a violent red. 

"Higgs." Marcus said slowly, eyes glued to the potion, now starting to bubble. "Was it raspberry leaves, or raspberry _stems,_ you dolt?"

Higgs swore. That was answer enough. 

Marcus had only enough time to whip his wand out before the potion exploded all over the both of them, and Marcus felt the sharp sting of burns and the damp moisture of his now stained uniform, before he slowly saw the classroom around him and a pair of alarmed brown eyes across the room go to black.

* * *

 

Marcus woke up in his bed. 

But it wasn't actually his bed. 

It  _couldn't_ be. 

His  _actual_ bed was bare except for the basic white dorm sheets and blanket, with green drapes. There was nothing hanging above his bed on the wall.  _This_ bed had the green drapes, but he was lay under a green, silk duvet, and a framed drawing. 

Of him and  _Wood._ Hand in hand in Hogsmeade. Marcus was wearing a red scarf.

" _Your third date._ _Happy One Year Anniversary -Percy!"_ Was written underneath. Who was Percy? Percy  _Weasley?_

One year anniversary?

_With Oliver Wood?_

This was some sort of sick joke. He conked out at potions, was drugged up at the Hospital Wing and Higgs heard some shit Marcus never meant for anyone to hear, and pranked him. 

"Morning, sunshine." The curtains were whipped opened, and Marcus scowled, covering his eyes. Over his bed, Adrian Pucey hovered, smiling. "Bludger got you in the head good. You alright?"

"Why the fuck are you in my dorm?" Marcus blurted. Adrian Pucey was a year younger than him, and should be in the fifth year dorm. 

"My boyfriend is your roommate, fucktard, we've been over this." Adrian rolled his eyes. "You do this every time, but Terence is always so scared to wake you up."

"You're dating  _Higgs?_ " Marcus gaped. "Since when?"

"You already know the answer, Flint." Adrian clapped. "Wakey-wakey, or Wood's gonna come down all worried like the mother hen he is."

"Why would he do that?" He was starting to feel a headache come on. Adrian looked at him, concern now etching his face. 

"Because he's hopelessly in love with you, just like you are with him? Do you need to go to Pomfrey?"

Marcus looked at the drawing above his bed. "I was in potions just now, and I fucked up a potion. Wood and I hate each other. You and Higgs have spoken maybe twice in his life and Percy Weasley and I aren't friends."

Adrian gaped at him. "Okay, give me a second."

Marcus watched Adrian pad out the dorm and into the common room, and a vague shout of, "Parkinson, can you get Pomfrey? Thanks." And then came back in. 

"That bludger must have hit you really hard." Adrian said sympathetically. "Pomfrey can fix up quidditch amnesia in a whip."

"This a sick joke." Marcus muttered to himself. "Wood and I aren't dating. You and Higgs aren't dating. Percy Weasley and I aren't friends. Anything else I need to correct?"

Marcus sneered at Adrian's amused face. "You were so unpleasant before Wood and you started fucking-"

" _Fucking_?" Marcus shouted. His discomfort and anger grew more when Adrian _giggled_. 

"Yeah." He smirked. "Like  _rabbits._ "

The only thing that stopped Marcus from lunging right there and then was some of the more logical thoughts running through his head. The potion. He added the wrong ingredient. This was a hallucination, a pipe dream where everyone was happy and in love.

All he could do was wait till he woke up in the Hospital Wing and see Snape's disapproving eyes sneer at him.

But dear  _Merlin,_ the wait was going to hurt.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Adrian's head lolled to the side. Marcus shook his head.

"This isn't real." Marcus snarled. "I screwed up a potion and now I'm in a fucked up dream." 

"Yeah yeah. Crazy bludger that must have been." Adrian mumbled. "You haven't been bad at any of your subjects since you and Percy started being mates. He tutored you, silly."

"Percy Weasley is a stuck up, washed out, broke arsehole." Marcus snapped. Adrian's eyebrow furrowed. 

"Don't say that." He said. "Wood and you compromised not to hate each other's friends and now we all get along better than ever."

_A pipe dream._

"What's the matter here?" Pomfrey bustled in, and Marcus was thankful to see the one thing that hadn't changed. 

"He's got like, some sort of amnesia." Adrian supplied. "He doesn't remember anything. Mad confused. Thinks he's in a potions-gone-wrong induced hallucination."

"I'm not confused." Marcus muttered, uncomfortable as they both scrutinised him. "I was in potions with Higgs, and we screwed up a potion, and now I'm here. I'm not in love with Wood. Higgs and Pucey don't date. Weasley and I aren't friends."

"Well, then." Pomfrey rubbed her hands together. "You told me last night that bludger hit wasn't bothering you, silly child. I don't want to try any memory restorative potions yet because they can have some nasty side effects, and spells won't work if he's this thoroughly not able to remember. Interesting, but we've had cases like this before. Mr Pucey, be a dear and go fetch Mr Wood, Higgs and Weasley, and a Pensieve, please. Tell them not to be overly affectionate, we don't want to confuse him anymore."

"Bugger off. I don't want to see anyone.." 

She tutted. "That's not polite, Mr Flint, but you're addled, so I won't chide. We're trying to help your condition. Don't you want to get back to quidditch?"

She examined him a bit more with her wand, and Marcus' heart beat faster and faster at the thought of Wood, not as Wood but as _Oliver_  was about to walk through the door.

And so he did, and Marcus felt his heart drop to his stomach when he smiled at him. 

"You alright, Marc?" He smiled. "Heard you think we hate each other. What are we, sixth years again?"

"I  _am_ in sixth year." Marcus snarked. Oliver shook his head. 

"I was a bit hurt when Adrian told me, but I just want you to get better." Oliver smiled again, and Marcus started to sweat. "What do you need us for, Madam Pomfrey?"

_A pipe dream._

"I'll need to borrow a couple of memories." She bustled over and took the Pensieve from Percy. "Just for a bit, just to trigger anything in there, and he'll sleep on it again."

"From all of us?" Higgs said. She nodded confirmation and the silvery mix in the large cauldron started to swirl slowly, 

"Think of a few memories he was a part of or was present in." She said briskly. 

Marcus watched as the four boys put their wands to their heads, feeling like he was intruding on something private, because he was Marcus Flint, but he wasn't  _their_ Marcus Flint. 

Then again, this wasn't real. He was the  _only_ Marcus Flint. 

Pomfrey bottled up the wisps of memories, corking them up and settling them on the nightstand. "Mr Flint, I'd like you to put your head in the Pensieve."

Marcus scowled at her- at  _their_ expectant faces, at Oliver's dorky smile, and dunked his head into the first memory. 

* * *

_It was on the quidditch pitch. Marcus saw himself lying down, from the near perspective of Higgs, trying to read the Divination syllabus. He wasn't successful though, and his eyes were pasted to a figure flying in the sky._

_"God, could you be any sappier, Flint?" Higg's voice rumbled, Fake-Marcus' eyes following the loop de loops and dives Oliver pulled off in the air._

_"I could." He mumbled, cheeks pinkening. "But I won't."_

_"You're the biggest sap in the school."_

_"Am not. I am highly intimidating, thank you." He responded haughtily. "You don't get to talk, Mr I-Want-Adrian-Pucey-to-put-a-ring-on-my-finger."_

_"Very mature, Marcus Flint." Higgs said lightly. "He's coming now, you dolt."_

_And so he was. Oliver lowered himself out of the sky and trudged over to the two of them, and he couldn't help but think Oliver looked so beautiful, with his quidditch sweater clinging to his frame and his eyes full of life._

_"Divination?" Wood grumbled, plopping himself down next to the both of them, laying his head on Fake-Marcus' chest. "That's bullshit."_

_"Better than Ancient Runes, you bore." Fake-Marcus shot back, but he was smiling, and Oliver was smiling too._

_"Doesn't matter, we'll be playing for the big leagues after Hogwarts anyways." Oliver rolled over so his chin was settled on Fake-Marcus' shoulders._

_"You're sweaty." Fake-Marcus complained._

_"Saps." Higgs muttered. "Revolting."_

_Oliver flipped him off, and suddenly Fake-Marcus was receiving a light kiss from Oliver, chaste but intimate and_ Marcus couldn't handle it anymore.

He ripped his head out of the Pensieve and shook the moisture from his hair. He hated the craving feeling he felt in his chest, the need to see more of this life.  _His_ life. 

_A pipe dream._

It wasn't his. 

"Remember anything?" Oliver asked, concernedly. His eyebrows were furrowed. He was so genuine.

Marcus shook his head.

" _Next_."

* * *

_It was a swirly autumn day in Hogsmeade. The weather was crisp, and there was a light breeze._

_Percy was standing next to Cedric Diggory, and they were walking in comfortable silence. Ahead of them two figures strolled, holding hands. A figure with black hair wore a red and gold scarf. Marcus could see that it was_ him. 

_"They're happy." Cedric murmured next to Percy. "Never thought it would happen, a year ago, but they're perfect for each other."_

_"They were always so attached." Percy said. "Oliver would incessantly chatter on about how much he_ hated  _Flint, and how he was a_ cheater,  _and how his stupid black hair and strong muscles and-"_

_"Alright, we get it, Oliver is desperately in love with Marcus Flint, even though they used to fight in the corridors." Cedric laughed. Percy looked onwards again. The golden light of the sun washed over the both of them, and they too, were laughing about something._

_"Remember the first time they fought?" Percy asked. Cedric nodded._

_"First quidditch match of the season, I was in first year, how could I forget?" Cedric's eyes glazed over in nostalgia. "Oliver threw the first punch, nasty temper, he had."_

_"Not like Flint was any better!" Percy laughed. "He came right back!"_

_They laughed over it a bit, but soon Marcus wasn't listening to their conversation but rather looking at the pair walking ahead._

_Was it really possible that Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood could be in love?_

_In this world, in this hallucination, would they last through Hogwarts? Move in together, play for professional quidditch teams, get married?_

_Adopt children? Grow old together?_

_Marcus could feel that itching feeling of intrusion again._

And then he was back in his fake-room, with fake-Higgs and fake-Adrian and fake-Oliver Wood and fake-Percy Weasley and fake-Madam Pomfrey.

_A pipe dream._

"Nothing, still, Mr Flint?"

Marcus could only shake his head, before Madam Pomfrey gave Percy his memory back, and he was plunged into the next sequence. 

* * *

 

_"Relax, Pucey."_

_Fake-Marcus and Oliver were standing side by side, and Marcus knew this was Adrian's memory. The younger boy was standing nervously in front of the couple, and he was dressed nicely. Marcus and Oliver were adjusting his robes._

_"His parents are so scary." Adrian moaned. "They're going to hate me! What am I thinking!"_

_"Can't be scarier than Ollie's." Fake-Marcus muttered, and Oliver whacked him._

_"They loved you! You're just a pussy. Your mum, however, is terrifying."_

_"Fuck off, Oliver, she asks about you in every letter I get. 'How's Mr Wood? Is he well? Give him my regards!' It's like she loves you more than me!"  
_

_Adrian waved his hand in front of the bickering couple._

_"Hello! You guys are cute, we get it, but its'_ my  _extential crisis here!"_

_Fake-Marcus rolled his eyes, tucking a small flower into Adrian's lapel. Marcus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was he really this caring?_

_"You're melodramatic, Pucey. They'l_ _l love you because Higgs loves you. They're not the Malfoys."_

_"Still!" He wailed. "If they don't like me, I'm in ruin!"_

_"Are we sure he isn't in Gryffindor?" Fake-Marcus mumbled, and Oliver whacked him again._

_"Gryffindors are brave, and that is a trait Pucey here is not exhibiting. Calm down, Pucey. You'll be fine. You're all set now."  
_

_"Shoo!" Marcus waved him into the floo. "Dust off your clothes when you're there, before you step into the house! No ashes or soot on their floor!"_

_"You guys just want me to go so you can shag." Adrian snapped._

_Fake-Marcus smiled. "Maybe so."_

_"Cheeky." Oliver smirked, and Marcus reddened. This wasn't for him to see._

_The fireplace roared green,_ and the memory was over. 

"Damn, I thought that one would work." Adrian mumbled. 

"I'm not _your_ Marcus! I don't know _any_ of you!" He snapped. Oliver flinched, and he felt sorry. 

So sorry. 

"I wish I did." Marcus whispered to himself, before dunking his head in the last one. 

_A pipe dream._

* * *

 

_They were in bed._

_This was personal._

_Fake-Marcus and Oliver were lying in bed. A Gryffindor dorm. A snitch flitted around the room._

_Marcus was shirtless and wearing his quidditch breeches, and Oliver was also in Quidditch kit._

_"Where do you want to go when all this is over?" Oliver asked, eyes darting around, following the snitch._

_Fake-Marcus sighed. "Quidditch. You already know."_

_"I know." Oliver mumbled. "Will your dad let you?"_

_"No." Fake-Marcus said. "But I don't care. I'm 17 anyways. I'm not going to choose some desk job in the Ministry."_

_"You'd look good in a suit." Oliver said. Fake-Marcus smiled._

_"I'd look better with the England jersey. So would you." Marcus said. "The Magpies already sent me a few letters. I have a shot."_

_"I know you do." Oliver looked at Fake-Marcus. "Could you imagine? We'll always play against each other. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Magpies, Puddlemere."_

_"I think that's just how it's meant to be." Fake-Marcus entwined his hand through Oliver's. "But that's good. I like that. I'd still see you every day."_

_"Of course you'd see me every day. We'll be living together, with a Kneazle or something. Percy and Pucey and Higgs and Angelina and the twins will visit all the time." Oliver said. "In a few years, if we do well in the league, we can make it to England. And then we'll play together."_

_"I like that as well." Fake-Marcus smiled again._

_Oliver rolled on top of Fake-Marcus. "Do you know what I would like?"_

_He rolled his eyes, looking up into Oliver's. "I have an idea."_

_"_ No." Marcus said. "No!" 

This is the life he could have. This could be his. 

He watched himself, Oliver, and couldn't look away. 

"I don't want to see anymore!" Marcus shouted. He wasn't out of the memory. He couldn't leave. He covered his eyes with his hands only to feel that his face was wet. 

The room was going fuzzy. Marcus thought it was the tears, but slowly, just like it had in potions class what felt like years ago, his vision cut to black, and there was nothing. 

* * *

He sat up, the back of his head pounding, but that didn't stop his head whipping around the area.

He was in the hospital wing. Higgs was awake, looking woozy in the bed next to him. 

"Morning, sunshine." Higgs mumbled, and Marcus felt a stab in his stomach, remembering Pucey's first words to him in the hallucination. 

It was a hallucination. Marcus couldn't comprehend how much that hurt. 

"I was somewhere else." Marcus muttered. "This other life-"

"-where you and Wood were in love, and Pucey and I were dating?" Higgs interrupted. "Yeah, me too. It was the amortentia we fucked up. Gave us a taste of a life we could start."

"So you're into Pucey?" Marcus sniped, hiding the rising nerves he was feeling. 

"You're into Wood?" Higgs shot back. "I don't know, mate, I'm confused as hell."

"We were so happy there." Marcus said, laying his head back on the pillow. 

"I think that if that was a possible situation," Higgs said logically, "and we started to act on it now, that would be us in a year from now."

"Bugger." Marcus groaned. "Oliver Wood, of all bloody people. He and I hate each other."

"Can't hate each other that much, if you're going to marry him in about three years time." Higgs sniped. "Pomfrey will be about soon, act like you're better if you want to play Gryffindor tomorrow."

* * *

 

Gryffindor won, and won well. Marcus was annoyed, sure, but he had one thing he had to do. 

"Wood!" He called, walking towards the horde of red and gold. The boy looked around, eyes hardening at the sight of Marcus, and met him halfway. 

"What do you want, Flint?" He said, on edge. "We won fair and square."

"Congratulations." Marcus said simply, and Oliver's eyes widened. "You played well."

Oliver didn't know what to make of it, and Marcus rolled his eyes at him, sticking out his hand. "I'm not taking the piss. I scored on you, like, three times only. You played well."

He shook himself out of the surprised daze he was in and smiled a little. "Thanks."

He grabbed his hand firmly, and Marcus was glad that maybe, just  _maybe,_ it wasn't all a pipe dream. 


End file.
